Give me words!
by Laega
Summary: J'explique le principe de ce petit "challenge". Il suffit que quelqu'un me donne un à trois noms et un mot puis j'essaie d'écrire une petite fiction. Elles seront plutôt courtes et auront souvent pour but de faire rire. Voilà voilà j'espère que c'est assez claire. Si vous voulez me lancer un défi vous pouvez le mettre en commentaire.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Cette fiction est très courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous fera rire! Bonne lecture! :D

 **Disclaimer:** **Si cette fiction dérange la personne concernée elle sera supprimée.**

* * *

Unster était raide devant sa beauté. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleus azurs. Elle avait de magnifiques courbes, légères et arrondies. Sa teinte foncée l'attirait. Il marchait lentement vers elle et il la caressa délicatement. Il vit son propre reflet en elle. Elle éclairait tout le parking de sa douce lueur. Unster écarta ses bras pour s'étendre sur son beau par-choque. Et oui, Unster était mécanophile, et cette fois, il avait cracké pour la petite fiat punto noire de Siphano.

* * *

Bon voilà la fin de cette première fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à twitter #SiphanoEnFiatPunto :') Les mots donnés étaient: Unster et mécanophilie ( d'où l'étrangeté de cette fiction!) et ils m'ont été donné par Halowa. Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow! :) Deuxième petite fiction! Enfin tout de même plus longue que la précédente ^^ Cette fois les mots étaient: Unster, Newtiteuf, Brioche et chantilly et ils m'ont été donné par Siana. Bonne lecture! :D

 **Disclaimer:** **Si cette fiction dérange les personnes concernées elle sera supprimée.**

* * *

Unster et Newtiteuf avait enfin fini de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de Brioche. Ils l'attendaient à présent sur le canapé d'NT. Lorsque Brioche frappa à la porte les deux amis coururent vers la porte pour lui ouvrir. « Bon anniversaire ! » s'écrièrent les deux amis. Les trois hommes s'installèrent autour de la table pour déguster le gâteau et ils se servirent un verre de pétillant. « Ça manque un peu de chantilly non ? » s'exclama Brioche. « Je vais en chercher » répondit Unster. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Unster de revienne en faisant le pitre avec la bouteille de chantilly. Il noya le gâteau sous une épaisse couche de crème chantilly. Les deux autres le regardèrent en s'esclaffant de rire. « Notre beau gâteau est immangeable maintenant » dit Nt. « pas grave on a qu'à boire ! » cria Unster. Ils burent plusieurs verres jusqu'à ce qu'Unster et Brioche commencèrent à danser et chanter. « Je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose de cette chantilly » dit Brioche. « J'ai une bonne idée » s'exclama Unster. Il attrapa Newtiteuf qui était bien trop sérieux et demanda à Brioche de lui mettre la chantilly sur le torse. Amusé, Brioche s'exécuta. Il enleva la chemise d'NT et lui traça un cœur avec la bombe de chantilly. L'homme avait tellement bu qu'il se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait. « Ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne réagis pas NT » ralla Unster. Unster attrapa la bombe de chantilly et commença à asperger Brioche. Ils coururent dans tout l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'Unster glisse et se retrouve au sol. Il était plein de chantilly et Brioche rigolait de la situation. Unster enleva son t-shirt qui était tout collant et Brioche profita de son inattention pour lui prendre la bombe. Il se mit torse nu à son tour et commença à se mettre de la chantilly sur les tétons. « eh regarde Unster je suis prêt pour aller danser dans un cabaret ! » s'exclama Brioche. Unster se releva pour contempler son ami et explosa de rire. « j'ai une idée on a qu'à se faire belle pour danser » ria Unster. Brioche commença par dessiner des cheveux à Unster avec la chantilly, puis il lui décora les tétons. « Tu es très belle chérie » s'amusa Brioche. « Je te ferais bien un câlin mais il risque d'être très collant » répondit Unster. « On a qu'à faire un câlin à NT ! » dit Brioche. Les deux hommes, amusés, se collèrent contre le corps du troisième homme à moitié endormi. Ils s 'endormirent à ses cotés. Au réveil, Unster se réveilla avec de la chantilly plein le visage et brioche les bras collants. Le plus drôle était la réaction d'NT qui se réveilla dans une totale incompréhension et qui dérapa sur le sol en se levant sous le regard amusé des deux autres hommes.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus et surtout fait rire! Je rappelle évidement que l'abus d'alcool et dangereux pour la santé! x)


End file.
